Family
by daughterofthemyscira
Summary: Al told her parents she was a girl when she was seven years old.


**Pairings: minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley**

 **Characters: Albus Severus Potter | Alice Minerva Potter, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Trans Female Character, Not Epilogue Compliant, Coming Out, Asexual Character, Aromantic Character, Queerplatonic Relationship, Minor Angst, Fluff**

 **A/N 1: this is the prologue to** **In the Hands of Chronos** **, a time travel!next gen fic i'm working on. It's set in the year 2007 :)**

Al told her parents that she didn't feel like a boy when she was seven years old.

She had bitten her lip for a second before nodding. She got out of bed and snuck downstairs to the living room, where she knew her parents would be. When she crept through the door, she saw her mom curled up on the rocking chair, nursing a cup of tea while staring fondly at Al's dad, who was sprawled across the couch, making jokes. "Amma, appa," Al whispered. They both looked up to see her staring at them with a shaking lip.

Ginny beamed at her. "Come here, baby," she said, setting her tea down on the small side-table next to her and patting her lap.

Al ran across the room to spring into her mother's lap and wrap her tiny arms around the woman. "What's up, Al?" Harry asked, turning to face them.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, baby boy," Ginny said. Al cringed in her lap.

"I don't think I'm a boy," she whispered. Ginny and Harry's eyes widened as they stared at their daughter.

"Well then, what do you feel like?" Harry asked, sitting up and turning to her. The two identical pairs of diopside-green eyes stared at each other solemnly.

Al tore her gaze away and instead looked down at her tiny hands. "I'm a girl," she said.

Ginny's grip on her tightened and Harry moved again, this time so he was kneeling in front of them. "Okay," he said. "Do you still want to be Albus Severus?"

Al shook her head. "No," she said. "It's a boy's name." Harry nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay. How about you go to bed and your mom and I will discuss your new name?" Al nodded at him. Ginny reluctantly let go of her daughter as Harry picked her up.

"I love you, baby b-girl," she said, her words soft.

"I love you too, amma."

After Al had been put back to bed, Harry and Ginny were sitting back in the living room. Ginny was on Harry's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"We need to talk to Jean and Lu," he finally said. Ginny nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah," she said. "We do. By the way, I get to decide on Al's new name. Your choices suck." Harry pouted but didn't disagree.

"So what do you think?"

"I think we need to be supportive. I'm happy Al feels comfortable telling us this and we're going to make sure we're worth that," Ginny said.

"You're right. We'll get Jean, Ron, Rose, and Hugo here tomorrow and talk to Lu tonight. I want them to bring Lysander and Lorcan with to talk to Al. Jean can show us how to do name changes and help us find everything we need to help Al. Maybe we can talk to the trans community to? Go to one of the meetings?" Ginny chuckled and relaxed in his arms.

"You're so _prepared_ ," she teased. "What happened to the reckless, impulsive boy I fell in love with?"

Harry grinned down at her and pecked the crook of her neck and shoulder. "He grew up and got a family."

Ginny turned her head to beam brightly at him before asking, "What do you think about Alice Minerva for Al's new name?"

"I like it. Nev and Minnie may cry when we tell them, though," Harry said. Ginny giggled and relaxed against his warm, solid chest.

"And it can still shorten down Al if our baby decides he—she wants a more gender-neutral name."

"Perfect. We'll talk to Jamie and Lil in the morning?"

She twisted to attempt to nuzzle at his his golden-brown neck. "In the morning." She paused for a second. "Har?"

"Yeah love?"

She looked up at him and could see every golden fleck in her chocolate-brown eyes. "We're good for them, right? Even though you and I aren't in love the way people think parents should be? Even though I'm ace and don't really think about sex except for our kids?" Harry tightened his grip on her and kissed her on the nose.

"Calm down, Gin. We're great parents—our kids love us, Al–Alice felt comfortable coming out even if...she's still young and somewhat naïve; she doesn't know how some people would've reacted. We are good parents, love."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem, Gin."

 **A/N 2: i hope you like the story and i just want y'all to know i appreciate any comments you feel like sending me! feel free to check out my ao3** **IrreverentFangirl** **for more of my stories!**


End file.
